torments_anime_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Kureno Akimoto
Kureno Akimoto(秋本紅野, Akimoto Kureno) is a rebellious 16 year old musician and a high school delinquent. He is the protagonist of the one shot movie/OVA, Final Breakdown. Kureno violently resents the standard of modern music and is known for his rejection of conformity and the social standards of living and etiquette. He lives the lifestyle of a heavy metal rocker, and is a visual kei enthusiast, holding a lifelong dream of causing a revolution in the modern standard of music by sharing his own creations with the world. A student at furyo high school, kureno is greatly considered one of the worst and most misbehaved individuals within the student body, having obtained the reputation as unteachable and an intolerable nuisance. He has failed every class he has ever been in, however, he exhibits a prodigy-like aptitude for playing and arranging music, all of which is born out of natural talent, which he plays on his signature axe, Benzaiten. Appearance Kureno is a towering individual of a lean, broad build. He stands head and shoulders over most other characters in Final Breakdown. Of all the extremely unique and distinctive characters in the feature, kureno is likely the single most distinctive. As kureno is an individual who resents conformity and the social standard, his rebellion is greatly reflective in his the way that he portrays himself. His character design features clothing directly inspired by modern visual kei styles, primarily exhibiting a blend of traditional angura and extravagant oshare, though not without faint influences from eroguro kei as well, which is reflective in the numerous piercings, tattoo's and pieces of jewelry decorating his physical form. As is the theme with Final Breakdown, his stylization is reflective of traditonal asian buddhism with obvious sanskrit and indian influences as shown be the elongated earlobes and the monk-like fashion haruo wears his hoodie, having one arm in its sleeve, the other sleeve hanging freely at his side. Personality Kureno is reputed as an unteachable delinquent. He completely shuts down when given any form of instructions and doesn't take the education system seriously. Known for his short temper and the violent tendencies he carries by extension, he has been expelled from a countless number of different schools around the world, something which eventually landed him in furyo high school, the worst and most dangerous high school in japan. He is however, fiercely dedicated to his music, and is protective of his axe, benzaiten to the point of willing to risk life and limb for the stringed instrument. He is dedicated to bringing down the dystopian society he lives, the fact that the populace is enslaved by pop music deeply troubles and aggrivates him due to the fact his father died in the great soundwave conflict. His passion for revenge on those who have transformed society into a series of mindless drones runs extremely deep, which prompts him to seek out the treasured tools of the Divine Sage of Visual Kei. History Life Before Final Breakdown 100 years before the start of the events of Final Breakdown, Kureno was a god. More specifically, the god of heavy metal and visual kei, untouchable in the realm of musical composition, who shared his godlike tones and earth shattering heaviness with the world, bringing them joy and satisfaction, reigning in supreme power as the divine sage of visual kei. Jealous of his powers, a group of individuals banded together and conducted a crusade against the sage, miraculously sealing his powers and entombing the immortal god. Right before he was sealed, the sage let a single strand of his hair branch off his body. The strand developed into kureno akimoto. A rebel soldier who stood against the commercialized music corporation took the child and raised him as his own, but the CMC eventually located him and killed him, leaving kureno to fend for himself in this harsh new world. Starting Life As Kureno Akimoto Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: 'Kureno is extremely strong, with massively superhuman strength at his disposal. His body is empowered by the euphoria catharsis, which is an energy field he has inherited by expressing himself through pure musical displays. He is capable of singlehandedly ripping through entire cities, as shown when he fought his way through the south plateau of the CMC capital city, throwing tanks and skyscrapers with casual ease. '''Astounding Speed: '''Kureno is insanely fast, his connection to the euphoria catharsis being such that he can outrun light itself. Throughout the course of Final Breakdown, kureno becomes extremely untouchable, and after the films climax he is regarded as the most powerful being in the universe. At the start of the film kureno is shown zipping across entire continents in the blink of an eye, and leaping to the far reaches of earths atmosphere in a matter of seconds. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Towards the end of the film kureno's body becomes so drenched with the power of the euphoria catharsis that he can fly through the midst of a supernova without sustaining the slightest visible damage. The power of the mode of parama allowing him to inherit such power that he becomes invincible to almost every single form of attack from his enemies, and the only person capable of fighting him equally is mikari, his arch rival. '''Blast Projection: '''Upon obtaining the power of the parama scaling method within the forbidden visual kei scrollings, kureno obtains a number of abilities, such as expelling the force that is euphoria catharsis in the form of an "aura" from his body in virtually any manifestation that he see's fit. The blasts generated by him can cross countless lightyears in the blink of an eye and wipe out entire galaxies of stars and planets, as shown in his final fight with mikaru. Benzaiten 'Benzaiten(弁財天, Lit. "Goddess of Music") is the name of the legendary axe wielded by kureno. It is a mysterious musical instrument imbued with the ability to harness and channel power the likes of which far eclipses that of any other axe when played by kureno. Benzaiten is the legendary instrument wielded during times of ancient by The Divine Sage of Visual Kei himself, and kureno is noted as being the sole inheritor of this legendary item. With a total of eight strings which go down tuned considerably by kureno himself, this axe is one of the heaviest and most powerful instruments in the world even to this date. Due to its ability to hold extraordinary amounts of euphoria catharsis, benzaiten fires off waves of "pure emotion" from its headstock every time kureno plays a note on the strings of the instrument. Shikko-Ryu Axe Playing Kureno is an extremely gifted axe wielder with, and is one of the fastest most intense shredders the world has ever seen. Inherited from his father, Kureno is the sole successor of the Shikko-Ryu(四劫流, Literally meaning; "Four Eons-Style") of axe playing. It is an extremely intricate, complicated and archaic form of guitar playing which kureno uses to combat his enemies and fellow axe wielders. Thanks to shikko-ryu, kureno has never, not even once lost a single fight, up until meeting mikaru that is, though even then indirectly, due to the fact the latter was a bosatsu long before kureno obtained the aforementioned status. Due to the training of shikko-ryu, no matter how fast a fellow ax player plays, kureno will always be faster due to the fact he has been trained to use both thumbs as well as his fingers, giving him 2 extra notes. Finger Tapping Technique: '''Kureno is capable of playing extremely complicated finger tapping phrases with all eight of his fingers and his two thumbs, on all strings of the neck of the guitar with ease. Using these technique, kureno will shred up and down the neck of benzaiten, causing high density, yet small and sharp bullets of pure sound energy to fire out of the headstock, assaulting his opponents with a long and wide ranger rain of pure noise. In his billion star visual god mode, kureno's finger tapping technique becomes enhanced by the secondary rhythm axe he obtains, due to assembling the treasures of the saint of visual kei. '''Sweep Picking Technique: '''By raking his pick at high speeds up and down the strings of benzaiten, kureno performs extremely complicated and mindblowing sweep picking phrases which he is more than capable of running up and down the neck of the instrument. Kureno is known for commonly fusing his sweep picking technique with his finger tapping technique, arranging complicated and expansive ranged bullet hells. Rather than simple, high speed bullets pouring out of the headstock of benzaiten, the soundwave energy which manifests takes on the form of a series of high speed and high density beams which only increase in potency while in his billion star form. '''Hammer On Technique: '''Kureno is widely regarded as an axe wielder who is gifted to the point that he can play benzaiten with only his left hand. He has completely mastered the hammer on and pull off technique of the shikko-ryu form of axe handling. When performing the hammer on technique. As shown in his final battle with mikaru at the end of Final Breakdown, even in spite of having his dominant hand blown off by an attack from his enemy, kureno was still capable of fighting back and combatting his enemy very effectively simply by playing the sages requiem without so much as his mere left finger strength, hitting the notes and performing them perfectly. '''Slapping Technique: '''The shikko-ryu style of axe handling is one which respects and aims to unify all forms of basic string instrument playing. Naturally, in this regard kureno, as the successor of this playing style, has the ability to perform a slapping and popping method of picking. In a bass like fashion, kureno has developed the ability to implement bass axe techniques onto his eight string instrument, allowing him to assault his foes with sudden high density bursts of extremely large and powerful sound energy through the thick vibrating tones of his slapping technique. The cannonfire-like slapping technique is shown to be extremely effective due to its range and speed as kureno performs it without the need of his pick. '''Harmonic Method Technique: '''Kureno is an professional expert of playing benzaiten without even actually strumming or even performing hammer on methods on the stringed instrument. Instead, he has memorized the location of every single harmonic tone on benzaitens strings and is capable of running throughout entire songs by striking these area's. He is capable of performing a unison of both pinched and natural harmonic playing techniques which he can run up and down the neck in order to achieve extremely complicated arrangements of notes and summon the euphoria catharsis by simply tapping and picking the area's on benzaitens body. '''Divebomb Technique: '''Striking a singular harmonic but using it in conjuction with benzaitens tremolo bar allows kureno to sustain an extremely long, high pitched and descending tone. This is shown to be an extremely effective attack of his due to the fact it sends out pure waves of sound energy from benzaitens headstock in the form of extremely violent, long and high speed whips or strands of force which behave erratically and have extremely high powered slashing, whipping and slicing properties to them, allowing him to inflict widespread damage and attack range on his surroundings at any one time. Not only this but he can also focus it into a powerful beam. '''Breakdown Technique: '''Kureno's most poweful technique. The breakdown attack. Placing the palm of his picking hand over the thickest strings of benzaiten and strumming hard, kureno transforms benzaiten into an enormous cannon of pure force by playing "breakdowns" of a varying tempo. Depending on how hard the slam is and how epic the build up to the breakdown itself is, the overall power, range, and explosive force of the attack is directly effected. Typically though, it can be said that an utterly enormous wave of pure destructive force is unleashed from the headstock of the instrument, so much so that it can easily engulf entire cities and be seen from space. Songs '''The Sages Requiem(上人引導, Sennin no Indou) At the end of the Final Breakdown featurette, kureno is one of the two inheritors of the legendary and most powerful song written by The Divine Sage of Visual Kei, the other being mikari. After defeating the latter with his superior execution of the song, which is played entirely in the sacred scaling mode of parama, kureno becomes the sole inheritor of the song and expands upon it by writing his own songs in the style of parama. As the most powerful song in existence, the sages requiem provides kureno with a constant flow of exponentially increasing euphoria catharsis, essentially granting him infinite power. Transformation Bosatsu(菩薩, Literally meaning; "He Who Saves All Beings") When kureno plays the sacred scalings of parama, he obtains a state that is known as "Bosatsu", which was observed by Mikaru during their final conflict at the mountain of Shakti. Inducing such intense euphoria catharsis allows the energy within him to flow to a state of infinity, "enlightening" him and allowing him to "perceive the truth of all metal visual kei". It essentially provides him with incredible increases in physical ability, as well as the ability to levitate and fly, among a number of entirely new powers which allowed him to fight on par with fell bosatsu, mikaru fujita, an opponent who had dominated him previously. Billion-Star Visual God Mode(十億星斗視角モード, Juuoku Seito Shikakushin Moudo) after entering the tomb of the god of visual kei, and being reunited with his sacred treasures, kureno obtained the ability to play benzaiten in the parama mode. The sound that resulted was so heavy and powerful that the seal limiting his powers broken and he became his former self once again, allowing him to access to the true extent of his powers, assuming the advanced transformation known as Billion-Star Visual God Mode. While in this form kureno obtained abilities far beyond that of his previous ones, to the point where he has entered a state of "visual godhood". Creation & Conception I had not conceived of a proper representation of myself in the sense of being an anime character until recently. What resulted was Kureno Akimoto. Kureno's creation process was a surprisingly simple one, a labor of passion on behalf of myself, drawing directly from myself. As such, kureno is an extremely outrageous parallel depiction of myself in what i believe would be the most accurate likeness of myself if I were an anime character with the role of a main protagonist. The development process for haruo was surprisingly easy, as I didn't worry about pleasing others or presenting a project that would gain the approval of another person, but rather, focused on creating something which I liked and felt passionate about to the point of expanding upon it and fleshing out. I'm overwhelming pleased with the final product that is kureno akimoto if I do say so myself, as I believe i've created a truly unique character in a setting which is just as unique. Due to the fact that there is no possible way to conceive of kureno's physical appearance, and that there is no existing character that can act as an avatar for kureno, this page will remain primarily blank in terms of images. Influences The influences for kureno were drawn from my own personal abilities is an individual as well as having taken direct inspiration from some of my most well liked and loved anime's that I have watched. Haruo is meant to be an extravagant, outlandish and extreme character set in a universe just as insane. For his character design and physical appearance, I drew a picture in my head in the style of some of my most favorite production studio's. Kureno stands as a character with a great semblance to that of those drawn and created by studio's such as gainax and trigger, being a rather parody-like character with intentionally exaggerated features, and expressions, with cartoon-like physics to his body. Series such as Panty & Stocking, Kill la Kill and Gurren Lagann may be used as direct reference points for kureno's design, as many of the scenes in Final Breakdown feature him with super-deformed features, alongside the other characters. Quotes Trivia *Years ago, just for a laugh and to pass a little bit of time, I took some kind of quiz on the internet which would supposedly tell me my actual name in japanese. Of course there's no way for that to actually happen but what the hell right?, may as well do it anyway. So i entered my name in this generator and it came back as "Akimoto Haruo". This name is composed of the kanji for Akimoto(秋本, Literally meaning; "True Autumn") and the kanji for Kureno(紅野, Literally meaning; "Crimson Plains"). I was genuinely surprised with how cool - at least to me - the name sounded, and so I decided then and there that if I ever created a character based directly on myself, this would be his name. *'Benzaiten'(弁財天, Benzaiten) is the japanese parallelism of the traditional indian hindu goddess known as Saraswati. Saraswati is generally accepted as a goddess of music and is depicted playing stringed instruments with multiple arms in a number of art representations of her. Benzaiten, being her japanese-buddhist likeness is much the same in many regards, so I found it only natural to select this name and the connotations it holds to represent kureno's weapon and musical instrument. *The concept of using music as a weapon; more specifically performing "breakdowns" in the form of an explosive projection of pure force is something that I conceived of while drawing inspiration for this character directly from me. Kureno, who is meant to be an anime parallelism of myself, uses breakdowns as his ultimate attack. Due to the fact that he lives the lifestyle of hardcore metal and his entire character is based upon aforementioned themes as well as visual kei, it just seemed right for me to implement this feature, especially considering the level of absurdity I was going for when creating this character. Category:Original Character Category:Male